Touko Sonozaki
Touko Sonozaki (薗崎 塔子, Sonozaki Touko) is the sister of Aoko Sonozaki, she currently lives in the human world where she is the owner of an antique shop. She is also an expert doll-maker. She is one of the main protagonist's in Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul saga and as such has an important role to play for the events to come. Appearance Touko has short red hair which she tends to tie up in a ponytail and has red eyes. She usually wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and wears black trousers and black low heel shoes. She wears a dark greyish coat and also wears glasses, she always has a cigarette between her lips. Personality Touko personality is very different from that of her sister's as she is not a people person and tends to keep most things to herself, she is seen brooding most of the time and tends to come off as somewhat cold. She can be very cunning and deceptive and will only help people if they offer her something in return for her help. As an antique store owner she enjoy's collecting old items and enjoy's reading books in her spare time, she tend to get annoyed eaisly. In battle she is ruthless and will take every step to exploit an opponents strength's and weakness against them and end the battle in her favour, though she will not engage in combat unless threatened or provoked prefering to remain as an observer. She is also a heavy smoker. After the confrontation with the hollow Deadbone Touko had reunited with her sister, she showed a much emotional side of her personality, crying with tears upon seeing her sister. Touko does not share a particularly good relationship with her sister. Touko has a good relationship with the zanpaktou sprit Hyorinmaru as they both have similar personality, she does not view Hyorinmaru as just a weapon but treats him more like a friend and partner. History Touko was born in the rukongai district of soul society where she lived with her parents and sister aoko, but she was orphaned at a young age when her parents where killed by hollows and she was seperated from her sister. Though her sister manged to remain in soul society, she somehow managed to find her way to the human world where she learned she had materialized into a human form. After a while she was found by an elderly couple who raised her as their own daughter, after staying with them for several years they passed away and touko decided to go on a journey to find herself and look for the answers to her questions. During her travels she had come to learn of hollows and shinigami's and of their constant battles, she also learned that she also had shinigami powers and that she could fight against hollows, after which she bagan to train herself in the art of combat. After 10 years of traveling and honing her skills she made her way to karakura town, a town filled with rich concentration of spritiual energy and a large number of supernatural activities. She had found the old abandoned shop of Kisuke Urahara and there had found documents of his various inventions, which she began to research and study. She opened an antique shop in karakura town to continue her research and deal with the supernatural activities. Touko has recently reunited with her sister althoung not in good terms. Several years before she came to karakura town, during one of her journey's she had encountered the zanpaktou sprit Hyorinmaru. At the time Hyorinmaru was wandering the human world looking for a new master, he had sensed a great deal of power from Touko and challenged her to a battle. For three days and nights the two fought one another, untill Touko was able to beat him in battle. After the battle Hyorinmaru explained his reasons for fighting her and talked about his previous master who had died a long time ago. Touko seeing how Hyorinmaru was just looking for a place to belong and realized how she and him were alike in a lot of ways decided to become his new master, giving him an invatation to travel with her as her partner and friend, which Hyorinmaru accepted. She began training with Hyorinmaru to learn how to control his enormous power during her journey. 25 years ago she meet with Daichi Kazuhiro, who had just left the soul society, he requested her to make him a gigai, so that he could live in the human world like a regular person. Inventions Touko from a young age had always been good at making things, with the research materials left by Kisuke Urahara and her intellect, Touko has recreated several of Kisuke's invention and has created some of her own. She is also an expert doll and puppet maker. Artificial souls: As the name suggests, are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. Using Urahara's research Touko created several artificial souls called modified souls to effectively battle hollows, these enhanced artificial souls can be put inside inanimate objects such as puppets and dolls, which can then be used to fight hollows. Gigai: Having experimented with Gigai's for a long length of time, Touko has created several variations. The most notable one is the gigai with an advanced modified soul used to create a perfect fighter to battle against a hollow. She has also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. Soul Sensor: This is one of touko's own invention, a highly advance sensor which can be used to detect the presence of shinigami's. It uses the shinigami's own spiritiual wavelength or spritiual energy to find them. Soul-Object Integration: By using Urahara's research, Touko has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. She mainly uses this technique in her modified soul and gigai research. Anti-Hollow Mine: Touko developed a special type of landmine which is designed to be effective against hollows. Once its sensors pick up a hollows reiatsu, it detonates violently. Energy Absorption Cube: Touko developed these small cubes to absorb spritiual energy which can be used as a power source, these cubes can be used in battle to absorb an opponents spritiual energy but the amount of it can hold is limited, as it cannot withstand too much spritiual energy and tends to explode when reached its limit. These cubes are mainly used to power her puppets. These cubes can also absorb energy from the atmosphere. Reiatsu Suppression Ring: Touko has developed a special type of ring which can hide ones spritiual pressure from enemies. Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Touko recently learned how to use this ability after researching it. Kido Gun: A type of specialized gun that can fire concentrated blast of spritiual energy, this gun also absorbs energy from the atmosphere. The gun is modelled after an M1911 style handgun and is customized for long-distance targeting and rapid firing. The spritual blasts fired from this gun are quite powerfull capable of taking down huge hollows. She created one of these guns for Shusui Sakimori. Experimental Spirit Body: Touko developed a item which can be used to materialize the sprit of a zanpakuto into the real world. The item can be either be used to call forth the sprit into the human world for assistance or can be used in bankai training. After using it once the zanpakuto sprit can freely come and go between its masters inner world and the human world, though it must be summoned by its master. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll. This item was first used by Touko to summon her zanpakuto sprit Kesshoumaru into the real world, at first use it takes a while for the sprit to manifest itself into the human world. Hōgyoku (Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") also referred as The Orb of Distortion: By using Kisuke Urahara's research data Touko was able to re-create the Hogyoku, similar to the one created by Urahara and used by Aizen but this Hogyoku is much more powerfull than the previous one and is lightish blue in colour. This item is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa. As revealed by Touko, continued use of the orb seems to weaken it. Through further research it has been revealed that the true properties of the Hōgyoku is that it actually materializes the hearts around it. In other words, it materializes a persons inner desires. Powers & Abilities Master Inventor: Touko has from a young age been a talented inventor , having created a number of devices or techniques to aid her in battle or otherwise. Her high intellect is evident in this field as having created many number of things from only research data alone. Her knowledge has led her to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist: Touko has a talent for being well prepared in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. She has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical women from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she rarely engages in it, Touko appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. She has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship , being able to fight on even grounds with captain-level Shinigami. Touko is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to her left hand. She is quite adept at blocking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Touko has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing her sword at all, she has shown to be highly proficient in this area of skill. Her skills are great enough to take down several high level opponents unarmed. Flash Steps Master: Touko is highly proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise captain-level Shinigami with her speed. Enhanced Strength: Touko's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. She was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant hollow with a single hand. Her enhanced strength allows her to effortlessly cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground. Immense Spiritual Power: Touko possesses a spiritual pressure that is monstrous , she has tremendous amount of spiritual energy. When releasing her spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakutō After her fight with Hyorinmaru, she was able to beat him in battle and became his new wielder. Hyorinmaru is able to revert back to his sword form, Touko usually carries him by hand when travelling. Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring): When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when Touko draws her sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Touko doesn't need water to be present in order for her to use its abilities. Touko's control over Hyōrinmaru's power has been shown great enough to unleash some of its ice powers even in its sealed state and use any of its Bankai attacks in Shikai form. *'Shikai': Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru allows Touko to control water and ice. Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Touko can also direct her slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over her opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Touko traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *'Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation Of The Heavens)': One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows Touko to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Ryūsenka, Toujin (Dragon Hail Flower, Sword Blade)': This is a miniaturized version fo the Ryusenka, this technique is used for close quater combat. It allows her to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles and pierce through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. Kesshoumaru (結晶リング, Crystal Ring): When sealed, Kesshomaru looks just like a normal katana with a rectangular guard and a purple hilt. The sheath is also purple in colour. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Sever the Bonds". When released it takes the form of a double-edged longsword. It has a rectangular cross guard, purple hilt and black round pommel with a red thread tied to it. Shikai Special Ability: Kesshoumaru allows Touko to create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. It allows Touko to crystallize anything around the surrounding atmosphere, turning everything into a weapon. She can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture that is present in the air around her. Kesshoumaru powers give her the ability to even crystallize raw spritual energy at an atomic level, which means any kido based attacks or even reiatsu based magic is useless against her. *'Crystal Blade': Touko is able to encase her zanpakuto with crystal. It makes the blade much harder and sharper and also increases the blades cutting power. She is able to break the blade of her zanpakuto which she then uses for the crystal haze ability, the blade is able to reforge itself back to its former state. *'Crystal Serpent': By forming crystal's at the tip of her blade, Touko is able to release a flow of crystals shaped like a serpent to attack her opponents. *'Crystal Barrage': By crystallizing materials from the surrounding area, Touko is able to create crystal which she can then swing from her Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of crystal shard spears at her target. *'Crystal Haze': By using the crystal blade ability she is able to break down the blade from her zanpakuto into tiny crystal particles. With a flick of the hilt of the zanpakuto she is able to control these particles. The crystal particles or haze as she calls it is able to surround her opponents and cut them as if it were her real blade cutting. Theses crystal particles or haze are like tiny blades and with a simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the haze goes as well as make it take various forms. This can give her an advantage when fighting againts a group of enemies. Touko can control the haze to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up her enemies. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Shinigami